


Not a Probelm

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Self-Worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn't think of a better title. Bonus points if you know where the dialouge between Adrien and Gabriel is from ;)<br/>Is it sad that Gabriel would actually say something like this to his own son?</p></blockquote>





	Not a Probelm

Adrien had finally had enough; he's been the face of his father's empire and done all the things a good son should do. All those lessons he was forced to do, granted some of them actually helped him out but, they were always what his father wanted him to do. So, he was taking a step for his own independence, to his own freedom. He was old enough now, so why was he still under his dad's thumb? He still wanted his attention, he wanted his father's love. He'd outright beg for it if he had to. He stood at his father's office door; he would have knocked but he decided to just barge in and not care about his manners at this point. Gabriel Agreste looked up from his work rather annoyed.  
"What is it now?"  
"Father, I want more control over my schedule. I want the chance to decide what I do with my time. I'm eighteen now, and I would like to be treated as an adult."  
Adrien stared at his father after he said his piece. He felt relieved that he could finally say what he wanted to say. Gabriel Agreste however, seemed unnerved.  
"Very well. You are not my problem anymore."  
Adrien grew indignant.  
"Is that what I am? Your problem," he huffed out. "I have done everything you have ever asked me to do and still you deny me the only thing I ever wanted," he shouted.  
"And what was that," Gabriel asked coldly.  
"What do you think? You're my father, I'm your son. Was there a time even in its smallest measurement that you loved me at all," he asked feeling tears stinging his eyes.  
"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe," the man answered harshly.  
Those words were like a knife to his heart. He couldn't believe his father said that about him. He closed his eyes tightly and looked to the floor, not wanting Gabriel to see how bad his words affected him. With a deep breath, he looked up with a steely expression.  
"Then, this is goodbye; Gabriel."  
Adrien walked out of the office, then it turned to a fast walk to his room. He transformed into Chat Noir and took to the rooftops. Turning into Chat always a reminded him of the freedom he longed for. The words his "father" spoke to him; it hurt him more than he cared to admit. He had to talk to someone; Nino maybe, but he was out of town with Alya. Then, he remembers a certain bakery where a fashion designer lived. He made it to an alleyway and released his transformation to make a phone call. There was one person he knew who could be there for him. He waited a few seconds till he heard the voice he longed to hear.  
"Hello?"  
"Mari? It's Adrien. Are you busy?"  
"Just helping out in the bakery. What's up?"  
"Don't worry about it. You're helping your parents," he said dejectedly.  
"Adrien, don't do that. Why don't you come over; we could use your help."  
Adrien thought about it. He's helped out there before and he liked it; it made him feel like he was contributing to something other than standing around and looking pretty.  
"Ok, I'll be there soon," he said and hung up.  
"It's gonna be ok, kid," said Plagg from his spot in Adrien's shirt.  
Adrien smiled and scratched the little cat's head. When he got to the bakery, he noticed it was really busy today. He walked in to see Marinette and her mother trying to take care of customers. Sabine was the first to notice him.  
"Oh Adrien! Can you help here in the front with Marinette? I need to help Tom in the back with orders."  
"Sure thing," he smiled as he made his way to the counter to serve a customer while Marinette was restocking displays and trays of treats. Helping in the bakery helped him in getting his mind off of the incident with his father, but he needed to get it off his chest. Things eventually slowed down and Marinette got a chance to give Adrien a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, are you ok? Your call earlier today worried me."  
"It's just," he sighed. "Can we go up to your room and talk?"  
Marinette smiled and led him up to her room. Once the hatch was closed, Tikki and Plagg flew to each other and settled themselves somewhere in the room. Marinette sat on her chaise and patted the spot next to her. Adrien sat down and laced his fingers with hers. The two leaned into each other in the silence until Marinette decided to speak.  
"So what happened?"  
"I told my father I wanted more control of my schedule. Then, in a way he agreed but, he said I wouldn't be his problem anymore," he said with a growl.  
"He said you were a problem?"  
"Yeah, can you believe that?"  
"Did anything else happen?"  
Adrien's breath hitched and the tears stinging his eyes returned.  
"I asked him if he ever loved me at all. He said, 'how could anyone love a pebble in their shoe'."  
Then, the tears fell. It hurt so much to hear those words replayed in his head. Marinette gently cupped his face and made him look at her. She had tears, too.  
"You are not a problem. I love you. So much, Kitty. Never forget that. I know my parents love you, Nino loves you and Alya does, too."  
"And we love you, too," said Tikki as she and Plagg floated down towards them.  
Tikki nuzzled his cheek while Plagg sat on his head.  
"Thanks guys," he sniffed.  
"Hey, lie down with me," smiled Marinette.  
She leaned back on the chaise while Adrien curled up with his head on her chest, arms wrapped around her waist and his ear over her heart. She raked her fingers through his hair which caused him to relax more and begin to purr. Plagg and Tikki snuggled up with them.  
"Feeling better," she asked.  
"Yes, Princess. Thank you," he said as he nuzzled into her chest.  
The four of them sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a better title. Bonus points if you know where the dialouge between Adrien and Gabriel is from ;)  
> Is it sad that Gabriel would actually say something like this to his own son?


End file.
